Best Birthday Gift
by Serpico1986
Summary: Weechesters story. Aftrr spend a day alone with Bobby on his birthday, while his father has taken his brother to the rehab, Dean received a simply but awesome birthday present, which for him, was the best he ever received in long time


**Good evening everyone!**

 **I know as a story centered at Dean´s birthday, this story should be posted yesterday, but i was busy with my other story and forgot it. I hope it´s not too late.**

 **This one shot is a simple one, taking place whitin my other story ''That Night At The Dark River'' and are foccous at then, as children so Dean had completed 10 years old and Sam was about to turn 5.**

 **I wish you a good reading time and i hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Dr. Serpici**

* * *

 **BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT**

10-year old Dean Thomas Winchester seat at the porch of Bobby´s house, looking at the front gates with his young eyes full of sadness and monotony. It happened that this day was Dean´s birthday, but the boy want in mood for celebration, since his little brother Sam, with almost 5-year old, was in the hospital.

It had been a year since his little brother, had almost died drowning on a river, while broth brother followed their dad to a creepy hunt. After that accident, the Winchesters life had changed almost completely, as instead of going to countless hunts, they now made countless visits to the hospital and rehabs, while Sam recovered slowly.

Since today was his birthday however, they older boy thought his little brother, could skip the day rehab to spend day with him. Sadly, Dean realized he was wrong.

_/_

After lunch time, Dean give up staying alone at the porch, he helped Bobby do some minor fixes in some cars and the older hunter sing ''happy birthday to you'' with him with some slice of smelly pie.

''thanks for it Bobby'' Dean give him the shadow of a smile

''no problem kid'' Bobby patted his shoulder ''hey, cheer up, your father and brother will be here in time to celebrate'' the old hunter smiled

''I doubt, but that´s ok Bobby, thanks'' he said ''I will watch some tv'' with that, Dean goes to the living room and turn the television on.

_/_

It was past 6 O´clock PM, when Dean, who was still watching TV, heard Baby´s familiar honks and the sound of the car entering the yard

''right on time, Winchester!'' he heard Bobby exclaimed and decided to raise h´s head from the couch, to peek through the window

''I can't believe'' he exclaimed and opening a wide smile he ran back to the porch.

His father John Kelly Winchester get out the car caring a toy store´s bag then, he turn around the car and open the back door, to help little Sammy leave the vehicle, with some difficult, holding firmly his father´s hand

''hey Dean, how was your day?'' John asked giving him the bag, which contains a baseball bat

''it was nice'' Dean lied ''thanks for the gift Dad'' the birthday boy smiled

''you are welcome'' John said and kneeled down Sam´s level ''now Sammy, what Dr. Peron teach you to say to your brother?'' the father smiled at his younger so. As they left for the speech therapy earlier that day, , John had told Dr. Peron that it was Dean´s birthday, so in return, the doctor told John that once Sam´s speech were improving, she could teach him do a surprise to his big brother.

For a few seconds, the small boy stayed in silence, trying to remember, what the speech doctor had told him to tell, then he gives a pensive look to his brother and said what resembled of what he remembered ' _'Appy Bitday Dee''_

Dean was speechless, sure, ever since the accident, Sam was yes able to say a few words, including Dee for him or Dada for their dad, but never forming a full phrase. The doctors had said it was one of the side effects of the brain damaged he suffered, but since he was improving, it was a good sign test one day, he would be able to talk normally again.

''happy birthday Dean!'' John smiled at his older son, but the boy wasn't paying attention. With tears in his young eyes, he fell on his knees and wrap his arms around his little brother

''sad?'' Sam asked, kinding of connecting the tears in his brother´s eyes with the feeling of sadness

''no dude'' Dean answered, huffing Sam´s hear ''I'm happy, it's the best birthday gift ever'' Dean said with a smile.

Now his day was complete.

 **THE END**


End file.
